Night Owl
Mellaya Jade Canatsey is a quiet and shy Native American girl. She has no friends at her school, other than her niece. Her niece and herself gets bullied a lot, due to their disabilities they have. Human Version Human Version Height: 149.86 cm Native: Native American Religion: Agnostic Likes: * Chocolate * Animals * Drawing * Listening to music * Her adoptive family Dislikes: * Chocolate * Hurting/Killing animals * Loud sounds * Bullies * Darkness Movie Genres: * Horror * Thriller * Mystery * Action * Sci-Fi * Comedy Music Genres: * Rock * Hardstyle * Hardbass * Jumpstyle Personality: * Introverted * Shy * Quiet * Loner * Sensitive * Headstrong * Kind * Caring * Sweet Strengths: * Stands up to what's right * High pain tolerance Weaknesses: * Can overheat in intense warm temperatures (due to her health issues) * Sensitive ears * Has EBV Creepypasta Version Height: 149.86 cm Likes: Blood, The Human Heart, Darkness Dislikes: Dark Chocolate, Loud Sounds, Bullies, Bright Lights Movie Genres: Horror, Thriller, Mystery Music Genres: Rock, Hardstyle, Hardbass, Jumpstyle Personality: Introverted, Loner, Sadistic, Masochist, Insane, Rude, Cold-Hearted Weaknesses: Can Overheat In Intense Warm Temperatures, Sensitive Ears Backstory Mellaya was in 8th Grade and had light brown skin, dark brown eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair. She barely survived when she got born because of her birth mother was really depressed and took drugs, even when she was still in her womb. Throughout Mellaya's childhood, she had many surgeries, like: Kidney Transplant, Ear Tubes, G-Tube, Kidney Biopsies, and a stent put in her heart artery. She also developed health issues, like overheating instead of sweating like other kids do, had to have braces cause her teeth weren't straight, and had to have glasses, now having contacts cause she can't see signs, words, or pictures far away. When Mellaya turned 11, her birth mother committed suicide. She liked her foster family better than her real family because some of them smoke or take drugs. When Mellaya walked outside with her backpack, she walked towards the outside school's bench to wait for her niece, she had Volleyball practice so she decided to wait outside. After a few minutes of waiting, she looked up from her daydreaming cause of her health issues, she became a loner at school and didn't have many friends. She saw her niece, Lauren who has dirty blonde, short hair, peach skin and blue eyes, who's also like a sister to her cause they grew up together since they were babies. They both walked down the sidewalk and a few blocks down to a few streets, until they stop and widen their eyes to see Mellaya's bullies. Kyra, who has a bit of a darker skin than Mellaya's. Kayla, who's a bit peach skinned. Then Tori, with tan skin. They were laughing and talking, coming in their direction! "come on Mellaya, let's go another way around!" Lauren began to pull Mellaya backwards, but it was too late. "Hey Look!" Kyra already stopped with her friends, pointing in their direction. "It's Weird Girl and Shortie!" She and her friends laughed at them, calling Mellaya "Weird Girl" cause of her health problems, and Lauren, "Shortie", cause of her height. Mellaya and Lauren are almost the same age, but Lauren's a few months younger and has an health issue on having a problem on growing up. Lauren narrows her eyes at them in anger and annoyance, "Why don't you just leave us alone?!" she steps forward, trying to stand up for her and Mellaya, but it only made Kyra glare at them. Kyra steps toward them, making Lauren step back, "Oh really? What if..." she steps closer towards Lauren, "I don't WANT to!" she pushes Lauren back, having her stumble back, luckily, Mellaya caught her. "HA!" Kyra laughed, walking pass them, 'accidentally' bumping her shoulder against Mellaya's, "See ya later! Weirdos!" She laughs off with her friends as they leave. Mellaya looks at Lauren concerned, "Are you okay?", Lauren smiles a bit at her, "Yeah...I'm fine, anyways, let's just go home and get ready for the game." Mellaya smiles and nods, "Yeah...", as Lauren started to walk back, Mellaya stopped as holds where her heart is, thinking a sharp pain went throughout her body. But then, it stopped like nothing happened, 'Probably worked too hard at the Gym...' she thought, before catching up to Lauren. That night, in the high school gym, stands were crowded with people, clapping and cheering as the gym floor has the school's volleyball team versing another school's volleyball team. Right now, it was 10 to 14, Mellaya's school was winning ahead by only 4 points. Mellaya hears the bell, meaning it was half time so she decided to get something to drink cause she forgot her own water bottle, which got left at home. She stood up and walked down the bleachers, passing a few people along the way. She then turned to the left corner, that had a glass-window hallway to get to the other side of the school, having the other classrooms. But, she stopped mid-way as she saw Kyra and her friends near the vending machine. She sighs shakily and tries to get pass them without getting caught, but it was already too late. "Where'd you think you're going 'Weird Girl'?!" Kyra said behind her, "What are you even doing here anyway?!" Kyra stepped closer to Mellaya, as Mellaya's in front of the vending machine. "I-i was just..trying to get some water...." Mellaya said nervously, looking back at Kyra since she doesn't like to fight. "Oh really?" Kyra smirked, stepped even closer to Mellaya, "Go somewhere else! You don't even belong here! Tch!" Kyra scoffed at her, "Heck! You shouldn't have been born in the first place!". Mellaya's eyes widen at Kyra's words, blood boiled as her heart did the quick flash of pain again throughout her body, but she ignored her as she glares at her, clenching her fists tightly. "Shut up Kyra! You don't even know me!!" Mellaya yelled angrily at Kyra, Kyra widens her eyes in disbelief and shock, before turning into a glare and in rage. "Why should I!? YOU'RE 'Weird Girl'!" She stepped even closer to Mellaya, glaring at her. "YOU SHUT UP!!" Kyra yelled in rage, pushing Mellaya hard, making Mellaya get pushed back, hitting the corner of the vending machine, then fell onto the floor. Mellaya's head hurt as she heard a bit of a crack behind her head, when she hit the metal part of the vending machine. Before she blacked out, she saw a blurry Lauren-figure running towards her in worry as Kyra and her friends eyes were widen in shock that they went too far. Then, Mellaya blacked out. Darkness, was all she saw. Then, she began to slowly open her eyes. It began out blurry at first before her vision begins to clear up, now revealing that she was in a hospital room in a hospital bed. Then, she heard a steady beeping sound and looked over to her side to see a heart monitor, monitoring her heart. She carefully sits up, feeling that flash of pain throughout her body again with her heart, then went back to normal like nothing happened. She thought she heard the heart monitor quicken its pace when that shock of pain happened, but came back a steady pace of beeping. A few minutes of thinking of what happened, she hears the door open and looks up to see her parents, her big sister with her husband, brother-in-law, and their children, niece and nephew. "Mellaya!" Her mother said in worry, running beside her in concern "We heard what happened, but, it'll be okay, the doctors say you can get out this evening..". Mellaya looked at her mother, confused a bit "Why does it say I have to...take two pills on the whiteboard?", on the whiteboard of information for a patient, it said "2 Druciosis. (Dr-uh-key-oh-sis), Medication per day" under Medication. Her mother sighs, "They had to put two more pills on your medication list, after what had happened to you at the Volleyball Game" her mother explained, since it was already the next day, meaning Mellaya was out the whole night and halfway through the day. "They say it'll help keep your heart rate normal and calm you down, if you get into any rough....stuff..." Her mother hesitated a bit, trying to find the right word to explain for what the two medication pills were for. After two hours later, Mellaya gets dressed into new fresh clothes. A Black T-shirt with a white skull in front, black jeans, white ankle-length socks, black hoodie over with black and white sneakers, since it was almost Evening and cold outside. She walks out smiling a bit, relieved she can go home but stops and frowns as she takes a look at her parents and her relatives, looking at her in concern and worry. "What?" she asked, confused on why they were looking at her like they've seen a ghost. "Are...you sure you're okay?" Lauren asked, "Yeah, I feel fine, why?" She asks, still confused. "Because....You look pretty pale, and your eyes look a bit darker, even your hair..." Dylan said, Lauren's big brother, same hair color as Lauren's but has tan skin. Mellaya quickly goes back into the bathroom to look in the mirror, she widens her eyes to see that Dylan was right. Her skin looked paler than her usual skin color and looks at her hair, seeing it almost looking black, like she dyed it. "How...did that happen?..." She asked herself, confused. 'Maybe....I'll get better when I get home..' she thought to herself, shrugging it off. It was now night time, full moon was in the clear and starry sky. Mellaya still had her clothes on as she was standing in her room, everyone went to sleep except for her and Lauren. Mellaya was standing beside her bed, looking at the two grey-ish colored pills in her palm as she's holding a glass of water in the other. She had already taken two of them before leaving the hospital, the doctor saying she will feel better soon after she gets home. But, she still didn't feel any better when she did get home. For some reason, she felt a bit sore and aching all around whenever she moved around the house after they got home, she even kept her hoodie and shoes on cause of feeling cold for an odd reason when the others said it was pretty warm inside the house. She thought it wouldn't hurt if she took two more before going to bed, she puts the pills in her mouth and swallows them with the water she had. She sets the glass down on the wooden table beside her bed and sighs in relief. But, she felt that sudden pain again, throughout her body as it started from her heart. She clenches her hoodie, the part where her heart was and began to feel the pain becoming worse, she whimpers as she closes her eyes. She began to breathe heavily and felt like she was having heart burn and a stomach ache at the same time, she clenches her teeth and fists at the same time. Trying to concentrate on the pain and calming down, but nothing seemed to work. She falls down on her knees and clenches some of her hair, now feeling a headache which is turning slowly into a migraine. She whimpers a bit more louder as she feels her body heating up, feeling a stinging pain from her heart. Not noticing her skin was turning white, like acid spreading at first but then having it smoothed out, like a new skin being born onto a body. Her hair was now black as it starts to grow, impossibly and inhumanly, long and fast. Reaching down until it stops to where her ankles were, Mellaya's teeth began to feel sore like a baby tooth getting pulled out by a dentist as they start to grow a bit sharper. Then, Mellaya opened her eyes, now once dark brown and now a bright red color as her pupils went small. Tears form in her now red eyes and screamed in pain. Lauren, who was getting ready for bed, in the bathroom, heard Mellaya's scream and widens her eyes. "Mellaya?!" she yelled in surprised and worry, surprised that no one else in the house but her, heard her yell as she runs quickly into her and Mellaya's room. She stopped to see the room was dark but dim lit to see as the moonlight shines through the window, she cautiously walks forward and looks around in worry. "Mellaya?....Are you okay?.." She asked out loud, in worry before stopping and widens her eyes to see the lamp, crashed and broken on the flat carpet floor. Then, the bedroom door slammed shut behind her. Quickly, Lauren looked behind scared and widens her eyes in horrid as she watched black hair came at her, from the darkness with red glowing eyes. "AAAAAH!!" Mellaya's and Lauren's Parents woke up by Lauren's scream, along with Dylan, as they quickly get out of bed and run toward where they heard her scream. "Lauren!" Lauren's mother yelled in worry, running through the hallway and to Mellaya's and Lauren's room "Are you okay!?" She yells in worry again, pushing the door open. Not before long, screaming in horror as tears form in her eyes and covering her mouth, preventing herself to scream again as she saw the horrid scene in front of her and the other relatives. There. Laid Lauren, with a bloody-looking claw marks on her stomach and chest. A bloody, ripped part of her left chest was gone, where her heart was. But, what even was more horrifying, was the bloody writing on the wall, on top of the bed rest. It read: "GOOD NIGHT~!", as behind where Lauren laid, the window was opened. It had bloody claw-like marks near the window sill, while the relatives watch in fear and shock, as long black hair slipped out of the room, into the darkness. Theme Song Category:Oc Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Human Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Possessed Category:Killer Category:Fucking Run